Intuición
by ILSLy
Summary: Él es un chico raro, ella tiene buena intuición...él tiene un resentimiento...ella sabe muy bien que hacer.Respuesta al Reto lanzado por May.


**Hello...buenas noches o buenos dias depende de donde me lean...**

**primero que todo una ENORME disculpas a mis lectoras de Teorias Refutadas, mi Dramione Long Fic..NOOO he dejado el fic SIII lo voy a terminar, si Salazar quiere mañana subo el penultimo cap.**

**segundo: pues estoy super nerviosa pues soy "virgen" aca en este fandom Theo-Daphne..asi que, espero de corazón les guste.**

**tercero: este shot es en respuesta al Reto lanzado por May-Traumend en el foro de nuestro Club, Slytherin Semper Perversis, estas son las reglas del Reto de sus palabras:**

**... **El reto consiste en escribir un One-shot de 3000 palabras, en los que entren las palabras siguientes, en cualquier orden y, en caso ede que sea un verbo o adjetivo, podeis cabiar tiempo, modo, numero, genero y demás, de acuerdo? Bien, las palabras son: **Adornar, feo/a, telefono, alcantarilla, agenda, caja, bastón, cinta, resbalón y mirador.**

**por ultimo pues el limite era el final de Junio y pues por alguno minutos que me tomo escribir esto..aun estoy a tiempo..XD**

**sin mas...Enjoy**

**Intuición**

**Fic Club,**** del S. S. P**

**Para el Reto Pictionary**

**Adornar, feo/a, teléfono, alcantarilla, agenda, caja, bastón,****cinta, resbalón**** y ****mirador****.**

**By ILDM**

Aquel que no ama más de una vez, es el verdadero hipócrita.

Palabras sabias…seguramente él debía grabárselas en la frente a ver si las recordaba más a menudo.

Es que el era realmente imbecil…era el único miembro de su casa que realmente desmerecía la insignia de Slytherin, el único pendejo que le seguía la falda a… "esa" y sin recibir nada a cambio…era el único imbecil que había aceptado que estaba enamorado y fue humillado por "ese" amor…

Era un redomado imbecil…

Y allí iba, de nuevo…caminando sigilosamente como una serpiente que creía ser…siguiéndole las faldas…

Él no era un hombre estúpido, no era un hombre inculto, no era de aquellos que gastaban sus neuronas persiguiendo pelotas en el campo de Quiddich, no era de esos que gastaban su tiempo decidiendo entre pasillos a quien, ya fuera **fea** o no; iban a tirarse esa noche…

No era un chico normal, no; él era diferente, era…especial.

Sus compañeros lo tildaban de raro…sus amigos, aquel escaso grupo "elite" del que se rodeo solo para oler, verla o sentirla cerca de "ella", decían que él era: extraño.

Pero en si, su personalidad era imposible de describir con una sola palabra de dos o tres silabas, su personalidad era tan compleja; que ni el mismo se entendía.

Por un momento podía ser el peor de los cabrones, insultando a quien se le pasara por delante; ya fuera mujer, niño u hombre…o bien podía ser aquel taciturno adolescente que no salía de la biblioteca leyendo sobre muggles, historia, y magia oculta, sobre todo estaba realmente fascinado con la historia de los artefactos muggles, le encantaba el saber que la gente sin magia, le parecía increíble que los muggles pudieran comunicarse entre enormes distancias através del mundo con cosas como las computadoras, el Internet…los mail, los **teléfonos** celulares…El transporte era otra de sus pasiones, amaba sin duda un buen convertible… Él era así y se aceptaba, le sabía realmente a mierda lo que pensaran los demás en Hogwarts de él.

Él era Theo Nott y punto.

La causa de su único y más grande problema era aquella pequeña serpiente escurridiza, aquella mujer que escapaba a todas sus artimañas…ya que él, bien podía estar enamorado como un imbecil, pero no actuaba como tal.

Estaba obsesionado, y no pararía hasta tenerla, pasaría como idiota si era necesario, haría lo que fuere…con tal de tenerla.

Era hora de reivindicarse con Salazar Slytherin, él demostraría que también, era una serpiente.

Ese día la siguió de nuevo, allí con aquellos imbéciles que llamaban amigos. El moreno Blaise, quien siempre competía con el "Rey" o "Príncipe" de la casa a ver quien era mejor o quien tenía más revolcones en la **agenda **del sábado.

El rubio Malfoy, capitán de Quiddich…el que siempre le ganaba a Blaise en las competencias de conquistas "Weekend" y el ser con más ego y autocomplacencia sobre el planeta…estaba Spencer…un arrogante quien siempre iba muy creído en su Status de Sangre Limpia…Daphne…la única quien realmente le caía bien, sincera y talentosa, inteligente y no era una cualquiera que se iba a la cama a la primera oferta.

Astoria: fácilmente la persona mas insoportable dentro del todo el castillo, o si no como mínimo dentro de las mazmorras de Slytherin. Quien siempre estaba disponible para aquellas raras ocasiones que Draco no conseguía con quien matar el aburrimiento.

Y, la joya de la corona, el tope de la elite Slytherin: Parkinson…Pansy Parkinson.

Su más frecuente dolor de cabeza.

Aquella a quien ese momento seguía acompañado de los imbéciles que no toleraba. Porque era verdad…no los aguantaba, tal vez a Draco…cuando tenía algo interesante de que hablar (cosa que sucedía lejos de los partidos y de las chicas) y Daphne, quien tenía aquel extraño he inquietante don de atravesarle con la mirada y saber exactamente lo que sentía o pensaba en el momento…y no, no era Legeremancia. Ella lo llamaba, Intuición.

Caminaban por los pasillos, Pansy al frente, hablando entre risas con Astoria…, detrás de ellas, Draco y Blaise, con un Jack siguiéndolos muy de cerca para enterarse o anotarse en algo…travesura o lo que fuera que planearan, y cerrando el pintoresco comité…él y Daphne. Quienes no más que en silencio se entendían perfectamente.

Ella, volteaba cada cierta cantidad de segundos para verle, y él se reía en silencio de la mueca de dolor que ella ponía cada vez que volvía a voltear al frente tan velozmente; sabía que Daphne era una chica especial, su mejor amiga sino más…pero para él solo había una "mujer" una obsesión, de la que no escapaba ni en las mas retorcidas relaciones en las que pudiera meterse.

Ella, quien con una sola de sus sonrisas podía quitarle el aliento y lograr que él dejase de respirar… "esa" quien no dirigía sus intensos ojos azules a él con alguna intención que él esperase, ella…quien tan inteligente y bella como era, se dejaba manipular por sus "amigas" o por aquellos que llamaba "novios" en su turno…ella, quien no correspondía su amor y su deseo.

Una serpiente siente, y quien piense lo contrario esta en un craso error…tal vez el peor. Pues sentimos, y con tanta intensidad…que podemos ser destructivos y posesivos. Queriendo, o que sea propio, o que no sea.

Posesión

Ira

Deseo y pasión desenfrenada.

Los sentimientos se agolpan dentro de su corazón, y se traslucen en sus ojo, Daphne a su lado, solo puede descifrarlos a tiempo, como para tomarle de un brazo y alejarlo del lugar. De ella.

Daphne sabe que Theodore Nott tiene motivos más que suficientes como para agredirla, a "ella" y lo apoyaría gustosa en cualquier momento, pues conoce la vergüenza y dolor a la que el chico fue sometido. Pero tampoco puede dejarle cometer una locura.

Par de días antes…

-Theo ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?- pregunto una muchacha a la una de la madrugada en medio de la sala común de Slytherin-

-Muy seguro Daph, tranquila…sabes lo que siento, no puedo seguir sin decírselo.

-Pero Theo…-él joven coloco un dedo pálido sobre los labios rojizos de su amiga, obligándola a callar.

-Shhh…aquí viene- miro a los lados, no daba tiempo a que ella saliera del lugar. Tomó a Daphne de un brazo y la oculto detrás de uno de los pilares de la chimenea- shhh quédate allí…no quiero que ella sepa que hay alguien mientras se lo digo…

Daphne sintió tristeza y compasión cuando lo vio sonreír de aquella manera. Si él supiera…aquella chica había crecido con ella, Daphne sabía que clase de sentimientos guardaba, y que a pesar de ser una persona calida y hermosa. Era interesada, y ya tenía aquel perfecto futuro perfectamente planificado. Todo visto desde el alto **mirador** de la elite Slytherin, ella se casaría con Malfoy…no habría mas ningún otro chico que ocupara su lugar, y el resto solo serían meros entretenimientos del medio tiempo.

Crudo, conciso y planificado…en realidad era muy buen plan, sin muchas fallas, sin muchos detalles. Solo…A) casarse con Malfoy…B) Casarse con Malfoy…

Efectuando el detalle, de ser una reina de hielo, en cuanto al resto de los hombres se refiere.

Por eso Daphne miraba a Theo con misericordia, porque, tal vez ella lo aceptara, pero no duraría más de unas semanas en el mejor de los casos. O en el peor y mas rápido seria un revolcón de media noche…y; lamentablemente para Theo…y tal vez para ella misma, él chico realmente la quería.

Pero, al final sus comentarios, sus advertencias…sus peticiones fueron en vano.

Y allí estaba él. Viendo como ella entraba a la sala común a la una de la madrugada, visiblemente despeinada… y allí estaba Daphne, atrapada entre una columna y una pared, preparándose mentalmente para la siguiente escena…

Que alguien bajara el telón…

Tarde…la obra había comenzado, y Daphne era la única espectadora (afortunadamente)

-Pansy…buenas noches… ¿Podemos hablar?- Theo no era un hombre de nervios…pero era obvio lo que esa mujer causaba en él, pues sus manos sudaban y su piel era incluso más pálida a los ojos escondidos de Daphne.

-Ahora no Theodore…vengo agotada…-su voz era completamente clara, y sus palabras aun más, Theo imbécil…las ignora, insiste…bah Hombres…

-Solo será un segundo Pans…debo decirte algo importante.

Ella no vio su gesto facial…pero no era necesario, perfectamente podía imaginar como sus ojos azules se pusieron en blanco…como sus labios rojos y carnosos se tensaron en una mueca que mezclaba fastidio y risa a iguales medidas… y como su nariz perfilada se alzaba en señal de autosuficiencia.

¿Qué puede ser tan importante Theodore? Necesito subir a descansar…-dijo ella con su mejor voz comedida y complaciente.

No te quitare mucho tiempo…-respondió Theo, quien, al ver la actitud de chica decidió irse al grano…menudo imbecil, Pansy se cruzo de brazos, impaciente. Theo aspiro y sin pararse a pensar le recito de un tirón- Pans, tu me gustas…, no solo me gustas…estoy, te amo.

Ojala y Daphne hubiera tenido a mano una cámara, pues el silencio y el rostro impaciente de Theodore eran para guardarlo a la posteridad.

El la miro a ella, y ella lo miro a él…un minuto muerto, un minuto de silencio.

Luego: lo peor…aquella vil serpiente rompió el momento y el clima gélido con una risa sarcástica.

Daphne escucho perfectamente como con esa risa el corazón de Theo se rompía en trozos…como se despedazaba y caía al fondo y oscuro abismo del rechazo. Como sus ojos se volvían casi negros del odio que carcomió su alma en ese momento. Como su orgullo fue tirado al drenaje, bajando por la **alcantarilla** de la humillación y la decepción, como fue herido y pisoteado de manera irreparable.

Los ojos de Daphne se nublaron y ella no sabía porque. Apretó sus puños molesta, y se contuvo a duras penas de salir e insultar a aquella a quien creía su amiga.

Se contuvo; y lo hizo por Theo.

Sus oídos emitían un zumbido inaguantable, tan agudo que casi se perdió lo que ella dijo a continuación; como si su risa no fuera suficiente.

- ahhh Theo…cariño- con frialdad le tomo una mejilla- eres muy chistoso…la verdad, no me interesas, muchos chicos me dicen lo mismo…-volvió a reír- aunque…-lo miró intensamente- bien podríamos no se…entretenernos en algo por algún tiempo.

Esta vez Theo se rió, reponiéndose en parte de los comentarios de Pansy. Y Gracias a Salazar, recuperando algo de su orgullo.

-Lo siento mucho Pansy, creo que no estoy interesado en la "oferta"…será en otra ocasión.

Daphne observo el mutismo de Pansy, y la vio subir las escaleras con la cabeza arriba, casi podía ver su mueca de desprecio pintada en sus facciones aristocráticas.

…

Y ahora, lo veía ennegrecer sus ojos, con la rabia contenida luego de ese desplante, Theo se mantenía en silencio, pero Daphne sabía que en silencio, era peor.

Lo tomo de un brazo, y sin palabras o disculpas de ningún tipo se alejo con el pasillo atrás, encerrándose con él en la primera aula desierta que encontró.

Lo empujo dentro, y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas se planto con los brazos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos analizaron por un momento el lugar a donde habían ido a parar los dos…un aula desierta que al parecer era más bien un escobero, con varias **cajas **volteadas y tiradas en cualquier lugar, envases de detergentes, escobas y traperos viejos, pupitres puestos en cualquier orden. Era un gran y enorme deposito de cachivaches…casi podía oír a Filch con su viejo **bastón** caminando de un lugar a otro revolviendo entre cada trozo de basura buscando a su lastimera gata.

-¿Se puede saber que pretendes Theodore?

-No es tu problema Daphne…- ella alzó una ceja furiosa

-¿No es mi problema? Así que ahora… "no es mi problema"- dijo pausadamente, acercándose dos pasos más a él.

-No quiero meterte en esto…déjame en paz Daphne.

-Lamento decirte Theo…que me metiste en "esto" hace bastante tiempo…y mas hace dos días cuando me obligaste a ver como Pansy te rechazaba…- Daphne se acercó otro poco, Theo se vio acorralado entre la chica y la pared.

-¿Qué te sucede Daphne? –Theo por un momento se sintió desvalido, atrapado y desarmado ante aquella fuerte y penetrante mirada de la chica.

Y es que siempre le había sorprendido como Daphne podía atravesar sus pensamientos en dos segundos con solo verlo a los ojos.

-Es solo…que tengo una intuición- Daphne **adornó** sus labios con una sonrisa que sorpresivamente a Theo le pareció en extremo seductora.

La chica no espero mucho más como para explicarse, sin dejar de verlo en ningún segundo se abalanzo sobre los labios entreabiertos del chico, explorando al instante aquel dulce sabor que emanaba.

Los Slytherin son apasionados, y una vez que encienden esa llama, nada puede apagarla.

Ni siquiera ellos mismos

Daphne gimió en sus labios, e inconcientemente acerco mas su cuerpo, queriendo tragarse y absorber todo aquel dolor y resentimientos que llenaban el corazón de Theo. Colocó sus manos una a cada lado de la cintura amplia del chico, rodeándolo con sus brazos y pegando todo lo posible sus cuerpo, alzando la cadera contra él….rozándolo lo más posible, incitándolo a olvidar.

Theo reacciono al rato, luego de sentir esos labios gruesos devorándoselo con pasión desenfrenada, luego de sentir aquellas pequeñas curvas rozando su cuerpo, luego de sentir en su pelvis las caderas de ella llamándolo.

Era demasiado como para ser ignorado.

Con sus manos fuertes la tomo por la cintura, alzándola sobre el…en dos segundos su rabia había desaparecido, transformándose en un deseo indomable sobre esa mujer entre sus brazos…la quería, y la quería ya.

Daphne siguió su juego, acomodando sus piernas entorno a su cintura, subiendo rápidamente sus brazos atrás de su cuello, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos castaños, tirando del acompañada de movimientos candentes con su cadera.

Sin duda lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Theo desesperado coló sus manos bajo la tela de la blanca camisa, arrancando los botones en el acto, Daphne jadeo con fuerza…enardeciendo el beso; mordió el labio inferior de Theo, y creyó ella que con tanta fuerza que unas gotas de sangre se escaparían.

Ella lo empujaba contra la pared, ejerciendo toda la fuerza de la que se creía capaz en ese momento. Su piel sudaba a mares, y su corazón luchaba por mantenerse en su lugar habitual.

A Theo no le pareció por mucho tiempo esa posición…viéndose acorralado él y no ella…así que con el mismo impulso y pasión que ella tomo para besarlo, se dio la vuelta estampándola contra la pared. Daphne gritó un poco, separando sus labios… Theo la había lastimado un poco (solo lo suficiente) logrando que su espalda comenzara a doler y que se agarrara con mas fuerzas a sus caderas de hombre perfiladas con sus muslos. Theo la alza un poco más contra el, apoyando su peso en la pared con facilidad, dejando toda la seductora extensión de su cuerpo dispuesta para él.

Daphne estaba enrojecida de pasión y el deseo le carcomía las entrañas…el solo sentirse observada de aquella manera por ese par de ojos azules, la hacían sentirse la mujer más sexy del planeta, capaz de doblegar ese chico que parecía tan extraño he indomable…con esos ojos azules penetrándola de aquella manera tan intensa, Daphne se sentía: poderosa.

Están enardecidos, batallando por el dominio de ese encuentro…a Daphne le gusta el poder sobre Theo, y el no puede negar que le encanta dominarla y poseerla.

Theo intenta aplicar más fuerza, sometiéndola bajo su yugo…ella lo llevo hasta esa situación...desesperándose en ese justo momento por hacerla suya. La** cinta** verde de su cabello se suelta entre tantos tirones y forcejeos y Daphne en un intento de pasar el dominio de la situación casi **resbala** al suelo… Theo la acomoda, viéndola fieramente, y sin ningún tipo de pudor sube su falda hasta los muslos entre beso y beso.

Daphne se encuentra poseída, esas caricias rayan en el extremo del masoquismo, su espalda le duele, y las manos de él dejan algunas huellas en su blanca piel…sus besos van mezclados con mordidas…

Él castaño arranca sin piedad su ropa interior, dejándola pendiendo de un hilo sobre uno de los muslos de la chica…el esfuerzo por mantenerla en el aire le esta haciendo sudar…pero vale la pena. Ante él; un paisaje delicioso: sus piernas abiertas y completamente dispuestas para él…su intimidad…goteante clama por intención inmediata, su camisa abierta a la fuerza deja ver sus pechos cubiertos y agitados bajo el sujetador…Theo pensó que eso era mucha tela de más…quería verlos, sentirlos, morderlos…

Con una mano acerco a Daphne a su cuerpo desde la espalda, y con la otra deslizo sin nada de delicadeza su brasier hacía abajo…liberando al fin sus pechos de su prisión.

Él la vuelve a empujar, y Daphne se cree y siente una muñeca ante ese trato…aunque la verdad la satisfacción y el placer es tal que no le incomoda…pero por un momento siente aquel arrebato de necesidad…necesidad por dominarlo a él…por hacerlo sentir a él una tortura placentera.

Ella baja con infinita paciencia sus dedos por su delgado pero marcado pecho…clavando las uñas de vez en cuando…grita y gime un segundo cuando él interrumpe su "zona" con dos de sus dedos…sin ningún tipo de preliminar, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza…aunque da igual, ella esta tan húmeda que él se desliza con completa facilidad…una maldición escapa de sus labios…él sabe que la esta haciendo delirar.

Es hora de la venganza…baja su mano sin dejar de apoyarse con la izquierda de su cuello, y desabotona su camisa, haciendo a un lado la corbata verde plateada…su pecho de un color miel comienza a relucir a su vista…ella delinea cada músculo…y sus uñas dejan la marca de su paso por allí. El sudor perla su piel, ambas pieles…y el olor a sexo flota de tal manera que es intoxicante.

Sus dedos siguen su ruta, los de ella…mientras los de él, empapados de su esencia siguen distraídos en su interior, acumulando esa sensación de sentirse invadida, cerca del limite…pero sin terminar de llegar a la cima; a ella le encanta, ese estado de estar "casi" en la cúspide…le encanta sentirse al limite…y seguir allí tanto como pueda…pues cuando logra llegar, es alucinante.

Y entonces decide retribuirle el favor.

Su mano por fin llega a su destino, quitando del medio a aquel inverosímil obstáculo que es su pantalón…cuela su extremidad sin ningún problema…y entonces lo toca…piel a piel. Y sonríe complacida de aquella exclamación y blasfemia que sale de los labios que se ocupan de su cuello y su pecho.

Lo acaricia mas rápido, llevándolo al límite…

Él redobla la oferta introduciendo otro dedo más en ella…

Ella juega con él…yendo lento y luego rápido…apretándolo en la punta…

Él no piensa perder…y con uno de sus dedos aprieta aquel botón rosado he hinchado…y gira su dedo sobre él…

Daphne suelta una maldición…ya esta harta de juegos…

Él también.

Sin palabras, sin delicadeza él entra en ella de una vez…llenándola completamente. Y realmente se siente como el paraíso. Daphne se agarra a él con mas fuerza: sus piernas sus brazos y todo su cuerpo depende de su fuerza…

Su espalda grita de dolor…el resto de su cuerpo grita de placer.

Movimientos rápidos. Y aquel momento entre mantenerse y estar allá queda un rato permanente…

Daphne grita y pide por más…Theo solo la complace.

Están tan cerca que ella ve literalmente de colores…hace rato que olvido su nombre…Hace rato que olvido porque y como llegaron allí….

Theo se siente morir, su cuerpo se siente completo…y mientras más entra en ella, más quiere verla acabar…quiere hacerla gritar su nombre…porque él olvido quienes eran…y que habían hecho antes de estar allí.

Movimientos erráticos...y ambos tocan la cúspide. Sus gargantas se rompen de tanto gritar y sus cuerpos caen entrelazados y sudorosos al instante que sus energías se agotan.

Sus respiraciones se mezclan…él tiene los ojos cerrados, ella no ve nada con los suyos abiertos…

Daphne acaricia su pecho…Theo su cabello.

Él es un chico raro, ella una chica con buena intuición…

Ella supo que hacer en el momento, él supo que de ahora en adelante…seguiría los instintos de ella.

Aquellos que no aman mas de una vez, son los verdaderos hipócritas.


End file.
